Harry Ironthorn and the Philosophers Stone
by mike5956
Summary: Travelling along a broken bridge between realms brought Harry Potter a different upbringing. How will the Wizarding World react to the Boy-Who-Lived being different to how they expect?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no profit is being made from this work**

Prologue

Long ago two friends, with the aid of rings created by an eccentric man crossed from their realm to one that was just beginning. This lead to, among other things, a wardrobe being made that served as a bridge between the two realms. When one those realms was destroyed the bridge was broken, leaving only a wardrobe which changed hands multiple times as the years passed until it ended up in number 4 Privet Drive, which is where this tale begins.

If you were to look at No.4 Privet Drive you could be forgiven for thinking it was a perfectly normal house with a perfectly normal family, though perhaps one that is a bit too obsessed with cleaning. This however is not the case, for while the house is indeed normal, the family is anything but. With a mother bordering on anorexic with a jealous streak a mile wide, a father that is obese with a violent temper, a 6 year-old son that is well on his way to a heart attack before he turns 20, and a 6 year-old nephew who has his meals withheld from him on a daily basis and sleeps in the cupboard under the stairs. Their names, in order, are Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter.

In the smallest bedroom of No.4, we can find Harry putting all his effort in keeping quiet as he searches through the mounds of discarded toys from his cousin in the hopes of finding one small enough to fit in his cupboard for him to play with. However this is not to be, as he trips landing on top of a pile and creating a large racket. Hearing the floorboards creak under the enormous weight of his uncle as he comes to discover what roused him from his sleep. Frantically searching for a place to hide from his abusive uncle Harry spots the open door of the wardrobe and dashes into its dark embrace. In another reality this would not have been enough, his uncle would have found him and beaten him until Harry passed out from the pain. However in this reality the wardrobe he dashed into was one that was once a bridge between realms, and though the realm it is linked to is gone the remains of the bridge was still there. In this reality Harry Potter has magic that can manifest itself if he feels a strong enough emotion. In this reality little Harry wished with all his might to be far, far away from his uncle and his magic responded, latching onto the magic of the wardrobe Harrys magic forced the bridge to once more open and sent him tumbling through the void between realms.

Once he arrived in a new realm Harry gained and lost more than he ever dreamed possible. He gained a family, friends and love. He gained power, titles and a new name. He became a hero. But everything came at a cost, for his new name he lost his old. For the family he gained, he felt the pain of watching them die, his friends left pursuing their own lives and interests and finally his name was forgotten and all that was left was the title attached to his legend.

After travelling for weeks Harry Ironthorn formerly Potter, the Hero of Neverwinter, finally returned to the first place he called home, the forest of Gulthandor. Among its leafy boughs was where he learnt the skills he needed to survive the many trials that spawned his legend, it was there that he was found cowering in terror by the woman who became his teacher and then his mother. It was there that a portal opened by the magic of a terrified child and a broken bridge between realms opened once more and took him back to the realm of his birth.

Finding himself going from a dense forest to a cluttered bedroom with a forgotten giant of a man bearing down on him before knocking him out with a Sleep spell, our hero could be forgiven for instantly blaming this occurrence on his absent friend.

"By the Nine Hells Linu, what have you gotten me into this time?"

 **AN: I decided to write due to having the idea of it dominate my thoughts for the past week or so. It is a crossover between Harry Potter and Neverwinter nights with the wardrobe coming from the Chronicles of Narnia. It only has the mechanics of Neverwinter nights included as it will continue from the ending of this chapter through the rest of the Harry Potter series. If I get a lot of interest I may write his adventures in the Forgotten Realms as separate story but if not then I'll just put snapshots of his time there at the end of each chapter.**

 **I thank you all for reading this and I ask that you review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no profit is being made from this work**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Mental communication"_

" **Demonic speech"**

' **Demons thoughts'**

 _ **Spells**_

Chapter 1:

 _Last time: Finding himself going from a dense forest to a cluttered bedroom with a forgotten giant of a man bearing down on him before knocking him out with a Sleep spell, our hero could be forgiven for instantly blaming this occurrence on his absent friend._

" _By the Nine Hells Linu, what have you gotten me into this time?"_

Hearing a scream, followed by a thud coming from his right Harry turns before stumbling when his feet don't move as he expects. Seeing the scream came from an unconscious woman he quickly glances down to ascertain what was trapping his feet, where he quickly realizes that something is dreadfully wrong with more than just his location.

Hearing laughter coming across his bond with Fenrir, Harry allows himself to relax before sending his mind through their connection to see what was amusing his familiar.

" _You look like a pup again master."_ Hearing the thought that wasn't his own Harry could do nothing but agree for instead of his rather imposing height of 6ft 3in, he saw a child of barely 3ft in height dressed in clothing that was made for a much bigger frame.

3 months later

Laying back on the bed in 'his' room, Harry reflected on all he had learnt over the past months, starting with learning that he had not arrived in new realm but an old one, his birth realm. Followed by the fact that though 24 years had passed for him, no time at all had passed in this realm. Which he believes is the reason for his regression to his 6 year old form, though the fact his familiar and equipment came through the realms with him, as well as his skill with his magic, was enough to get his relatives to leave him alone. However his magic was significantly weakened due to his malnourished body and the dismal state of nature in the surrounding area.

He also learnt about the existence of magic in this realm, such as the wardrobe in the corner of his room which had once had powerful magic inside it. Another example of magic was the feline species a few streets over that all had magic coursing through their bodies. But by far the most disturbing magic in the area was the ward that encased his residence, though the exact nature of the ward escaped him the fact that it used death and blood in its construction and that it was linked to him did not.

Resolved to leave as soon as he enough power to use the more energy intensive _**Dispel Magic**_ to remove the ward and thus any links to this place Harry fell into the troubled slumber that had long since became the norm for him.

3 years later

Breaking the silence of the night Harry incanted the spell that would give him freedom _**"Lesser Dispel"**_ which brought down the ward in a wave of sound not unlike that of a glass breaking. Drained from the power he unleashed to destroy the ward he leaned on his faithful companion as they turned and left the Dursleys home.

The next morning, Hogwarts

Pandemonium that is the only word that could describe the headmaster's office, once Dumbledore returned from his inspection of Privet Drive. Having noticed the monitoring device on the wards around Privet Drive had stopped once he had awoken, he had immediately rushed to the scene to discover the cause. Finding nothing to indicate violence and the Dursleys having no idea of the night's happenings he had retreated to his office and proceeded to summon as many Order of the Phoenix members that he could contact.

Once informed of the cause for their summons there was silence for all of 5 seconds before the current state of the room erupted. Raising his wand and firing off a _**Cannonblast**_ charm Dumbledore stated "I know this is a worrisome occurrence, but we have to prioritize finding young Harry as soon as possible. For that purpose please separate into teams to search. Severus I hope I can count on you to check the dark faction for him." Grumbling came from the figure he addressed this too but seeing the nod Dumbledore choose to ignore this and continue "Alastor keep an eye on the magic detection grid if you would. If he manages to escape whoever took him that may be our best chance to find him." continuing to order and dispatch the order members to various areas of the British Isles he can only hope that once Harry is found he wouldn't be worse for wear from this experience.

18 months later

'That stare is rather disturbing' was the first thing to go through Harrys head once he awoke to find a barn owl at the foot of his bed. The second thought was if he was going crazy as he could swear there was a letter attached to its leg.

Deciding it was too early to deal with his slipping sanity Harry got out of bed and got dressed in the hope that the world would go back to making sense after… it didn't. The owl was still there and staring with the letter as well. Reaching out to take the letter Harry was shocked to find that the owl allowed him to do so before flying off. Bemused he looked at the address:

 _Harry J. Potter_

 _The Oak House_

 _New Forest_

 _Hampshire_

Mechanically opening the letter as his thoughts raced to try to think of how anyone found him and knew what he called his home, he felt what could only be described as a hook behind his navel before being dragged through a kaleidoscope of colour.

Unknown location

Disorientated he could only look at a stone room before being hit by a bright red light and falling into unconsciousness.

 **First meetings - the shattered elf and the broken child**

Serena Silvenleaf wandered through the forest of Gulthandor. The only survivor of an undead army that attacked her village, she was left with no purpose or feelings beyond getting away from the place of her greatest failure and sorrow.

Hearing sniffling coming from ahead of her, she quickens her pace to discover the source. Seeing a human child curled in on himself, she feels the first stirrings of empathy since the battle. Searching around for any signs of passage to explain how the human got here, she is shocked to find none. Approaching the child she calls out "Hail Child." When the first syllable left her lips the child seemed to withdraw further into himself, before relaxing and looking around.

Wetting his lips the child replies quietly "He…Hello…" before looking puzzled at the surrounding area.

Smiling slightly at the obvious innocence in his eyes Serena feels herself relax before trying to establish a dialogue with the boy, to find as much information as she can in an effort to distract herself, even if just for a short time. Finding herself quickly becoming enraged at the description of his treatment at the hands of his relatives, she decides that she would do all she can to help him.

"Would you like to come with me?" she asks the child and seeing the boy nod hesitantly she smiles as her heart warms. 'Maybe he might be helping me as well'.

 **Traumatic Flashback – or why Linu is not allowed to pick the direction of travel.**

Covered in various fluids and assorted pieces of flesh, Harry quickly decides to never let Linu lead them around. Sure it was good that they found the missing children before they were sacrificed. But when the entrance she fell through ended with them landing on top of the tentacle horror that the aforementioned children were being sacrificed to, breaking the protection circle the cultists had set up and causing the horror to go on a rampage through the area he felt his decision was justified.

 **AN: and here is another chapter. I'm sorry about his chapter and how its seems to jump about but I am trying to get to Hogwarts as fast as possible so I apologize about the information dump here. Please read and review.**

 **Harry's stats (Ranger/Sorcerer)**

 **Strength: Before regression 15. After regression 3. At end of chapter 11**

 **Dexterity: Before regression 22. After regression 5. At end of chapter 13**

 **Constitution: Before regression 17. After regression 3. At end of chapter 11**

 **Intelligence: Before regression 17. After regression 15. At end of chapter 17**

 **Wisdom: Before regression 20. After regression 19. At end of chapter 20**

 **Charisma: Before regression 20. After regression 15. At end of chapter 19**

 **Fenrir's Stats (Animal companion/Familiar Dire Wolf)**

 **Strength** **28**

 **Dexterity** **18**

 **Constitution** **20**

 **Intelligence** **11**

 **Wisdom** **15**

 **Charisma** **13**


End file.
